Dear Tessa
by SaneLilies
Summary: One day, Tessa receives a mysterious email from an unknown person. The more she gets to know MysteriousDude, the more she suspects it could be Will or Jem. Is it weird that she is also falling in love with MysteriousDude? AU
1. The MysteriousDude Is So Mysterious

**Heyy guys! I have a new story. I got the idea of this story while writing my soon-to-be-posted The Scar story. The chapters might be short since school is in less than a week for me. So yeah. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

><p>The book in my hands was pulled away. I gasped in surprise and looked up to see a smirking Will Herondale and an embarrassed Jem Carstairs, two of my best friends. Will was holding my book. "Give it back!" I demanded, jumping off the bench.<p>

Will didn't obey. "Reading _The Tale of Two Cities _again, Tessa?" he told me.

I pulled the back out of his grasp. Even though he was taller than me, he hadn't held the book high. "It's my favorite book."

"I really need to help you see that it does not deserve to be anyone's favorite book."

I shot a glare at him. "You're such an idiot."

Jem chuckled. Will pretended to be horrified. He said, "Me?!" in the most fake exclaim of shock.

"Yes you William," Jem teased. Will flipped his hair in Jem's face. Jem just rolled his eyes. "What are you even doing here? School just finished," Jem told me.

Will put a hand over his heart. "She was skipping her last class!" Will exclaimed and pulled me for a hug. "My little Tess is becoming a badass!"

"Not a good thing," I heard Jem mutter. That made me giggle into Will's chest. "And she's still alive! Let her go Will, before your silly hug crushes her lungs!" I giggled even more.

Will let me go. "Look, she's laughing!" he said triumphantly.

"Not because of you Will, because of Jem." Will pouted as Jem giggled.

Will flipped his hair in my face. Jem rolled his eyes. "So what were you doing here?"

"I had a free class, " I answered.

"And you stayed here? In the school?" Will exclaimed. Will exclaims a lot. "Are you crazy? Go home or something."

"I didn't want to go or else Nate would have noticed and lied to my parents that I skipped class," I told them.

"You could have went to our house," Jem suggested.

I shook my head. "I didn't want to annoy Charlotte and Henry."

"They wouldn't mind," Jem protested, "you're like a daughter to them." Jem and Will were adopted by Charlotte and Henry, a couple who got married when they were eighteen or nineteen. Charlotte wanted to adopt first to help kids find a home. She ended up adopting Jem, Will and his sister, Cecily, Sophie, and Jessamine.

"Still.." I said, trailing off just as Sophie and Cecily reached us. Cecily smiled at me and Jem before going to hug her brother. Sophie sent Jem a shy smile before giving me a hug. Cecily finished hugging Will and went to hug Jem. Jem was like an extra brother. As Jem and Cecily hugged, Sophie and Will sent each other stony glances.

Sophie was the last one adopted. When they were in middle school, Will and Sophie used to hate each other. It was me who solved their problems. I made Will apologize to Sophie and they've been friends ever since, but they had their moments sometimes.

"Where's Jessamine?" Will said impatiently. "Does that bitch have to make us wait?" Jessamine and Will hate each other. I was thinking about solving their problems after I helped with Sophie and Will, but Jem stopped me. He told me it was a useless case. Over the years I got to know them, I could see why.

Sophie frowned. "Will, language."

"Sorry. Does that _female dog _have to make us wait?"

Cecily rolled her eyes. "She went shopping with her friends."

Will grinned. Jessamine took a long time shopping especially with her friends and Will loved it when he didn't have to see her face for hours. With that, we all headed to Charlotte and Henry's place. I always go there after school because my brother, Nate, is probably at his university having classes or getting drunk. In either way, he has to pick me up from there when he's done.

It didn't take us long to reach their house. Without knocking, Will swung the door open. "WE'RE HOME!" he screamed. Charlotte poked her head out of the corner.

"Hey guys," she grinned. "I got some chicken and rice in the kitchen. Come eat. Where's Jessamine?"

"Shopping with her friends," Sophie answered as we dropped our bags next to the door.

"I told her she was grounded," Charlotte grumbled than sighed. "Well, come eat."

"Can't," Cecily told her, "not hungry." It was a lie. Cecily was doing a diet, but she knew how mad Charlotte would get if she knew about Cecily's diet. She think Cecily is thin and healthy enough, but Cecily disagrees. She thinks she's fat. Not even Jem could convince her she is thin.

"Sophie?"

"I'll eat later."

"Jem? Will?"

"In a moment, Charlotte. I want to show Jem something," Will said before he and Jem shot up the stairs to the hallway of rooms.

"Tessa?"

I smiled at her. "Yeah sure." Charlotte smiled back and went to the kitchen to get the food ready. I opened my phone and checked my emails. I didn't get a lot of emails, but I still check anyway. Surprisingly, I opened and found an email sent to me this morning. The problem is I didn't even know the email address.

**From: MysteriousDude**

**To: Tessa_Gray**

**Dear Tessa,**

**This morning you were revising for your English test. Why do you bother? You always get excellent marks.**

I frowned. I had been revising, but I was alone at the library. Not even the librarian was there.

**From: Tessa_Gray**

**To: MysteriousDude**

**Who are you?**

In a few seconds, I got a reply.

**From: MysteriousDude**

**To: Tessa_Gray**

**The guy who is gonna sweep you off your feet ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER. So who is MysteriousDude? Only I know, MUWHAHAHA. <strong>

**Tessa: then tell me. who is it?**

**Me: No. I'm not gonna spoil it for anyone.**

**Tessa: hmph.**

**Me: Please review guys! Bye xoxo.**


	2. Hunger Games and Augustus Waters

**Hey! omg thanks for the reviews guys! I might focus on this story as much as Dawn of The Night. Plus I love it how everything thinks it could be Mortmain and i agree it would be creepy. *shudders***

**Mortmains: Shadowhunters and theirs fans...**

**me: okay...? Time for the replies!**

**nicoleherondale: thank you so much! I wasn't sure what the name should be so I went with something obvious. im so happy I brightened your day! I hope you dont have another bad day in a very long time! Its okay, my bff is more insane than anyone. Compared to her you're sane. :P Yay! Thanks soo much!**

**Jillessa Heronstairs: hahaha I couldn't wait to update! Yay, im soo happy you found my story unique. i decided it was time to write a Jillessa story! Omg your good too, better, you get more reviews than me! I mean Real life Movie is going to reach 100 reviews! Like congrats gurl! Yeah it could be Will or Jem, you never know? ;) i was about to give a spolier, but I quickly removed it. Phew, that was close. I want you and everybody else to be confused! Muwhahaha. I must have been spending too much time around the Morgensterns *Valentine, Sebastian, Clary glare at me* I meant just your father and brother Clary. arent you a fairchild? *Valentine and Sebestian scream at clary for abandoning the Morgenstern name***

**TessaElsaHerondale: HEYY! *WAVES BACK* Thanks! :) IS IT JEM OR IS IT WILL? Mortmain: its me Me: SHH NO SPOILERS. Anyway, that would be creepy of it was Mortmain *shudders* im soo happy you think the first chapter is good! Thanks soo much!**

**MagicMissy: Mortmain: it is me people! Me: go away dude, everyone finds you creepy. You just have to wait and find out who it is :3**

**1FanGirlGeek: Thanks! :)**

* * *

><p>Will was probably stuffing the food down his throat, not eating it. Jem ate calmly. It was surprising how different they were yet they were the best of friends. Charlotte would have told Will off, but she was outside the kitchen trying to call Jessamine. By Charlotte's cursing, it was obvious Jessamine was ignoring her.<p>

I had had enough. "Do you have to eat like that?" I demanded, impatiently.

"Why are you so mad?" Will asked as he chewed a piece of chicken.

"Will, don't talk while eating. You're disgusting Tessa," Jem stated. Will gulped down the chicken.

"Okay. So why are you so mad Tessa?" he asked again. I considered telling him about MysteriousDude, but pushed the idea out of my mind. Will wouldn't help me, he'd just tease and say I had a secret admirer.

"I am not mad," I lied.

"Yeah right."

Jem nudged Will. "Leave the poor the girl alone."

"Fine." After we finished eating, Jem and Will went back to their shared rooms. I went to Cecily's bedroom where Sophie was. They were watching Hunger Games (the first movie) and I joined them.

Katniss is about to go on the chariot with Peeta when Henry enters the room. "Hi girls," he said tiredly, "how was school?" He looked anxious.

We all mumbled fine. "What's wrong Henry?" I questioned, my curiosity getting the best of me. Nate always tells me when we get alone that curiosity is my main weakness before teasingly pulling my hair. I always slapped his hand away laughing and would always reply curiosity could also be your strength too.

Henry replied to my question, "Charlotte is angry, but she won't tell me why."

"Jessamine went shopping with her friends when she was strictly grounded," Cecily said in a bored voice. "Now be quiet. Peeta and Katniss's outfits are about to go on fire."

"Who? What? Fire?"

Cecily threw a pillow at Henry who dodged. "If you'd get out of your lab, you'd know what I'm talking about," she said before clapping her hands excitedly. "They're on fire!"

Henry looked confused. "Why are you thrilled that they're on fire? Is that even safe?" Cecily just rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Kids these days.." he muttered before walking out of the room.

The moment Henry left, Sophie blurted out, "Don't you think Henry and Charlotte like Jessamine the most out of all of us?" Cecily and I looked up at her in surprise.

"What?" I said.

"I mean that they spoil Jessamine the most, they let her get away with anything, and they always get worried if she disappears for just a second," Sophie explained. She sounded bitter.

"That's not true," Cecily said, removing her eyes from the screen. "They don't have a favorite. Parents, good parents like Charlotte and Henry, don't have a favorite child."

"But we're not their children exactly," Sophie pointed out. Cecily's eyes gazed at her nails silently.

"You're being stupid," I told them both, "Henry and Charlotte look at you all with the same amount of parent love."

Sophie shrugged. "I was just saying my opinion," she stated. Cecily didn't comment. I sighed and opened my phone. I checked my email and found another email from MysteriousDude. I opened it.

**From: MysteriousDude**

**To: Tessa_Gray**

**Dear Tessa,**

**It's rude to ignore people.**

I scowled at the email.

**From: Tessa_Gray**

**To: MysteriousDude**

**So is flirting with random people and stalking them.**

**From: MysteriousDude**

**To: Tessa_Gray**

**I'm not a bad guy. Trust me.**

**From: Tessa_Gray**

**To: MysteriousDude**

**You could be an axe murderer.**

**From: MysteriousDude**

**To: Tessa_Gray**

**There's always that possibility!**

I raised my eyebrows.

**From: Tessa_Gray**

**To: MysteriousDude**

**Did you just throw at me an Augustus Waters quote?**

**From: MysteriousDude**

**To: Tessa_Gray**

**First, you started it. Second, too soon?**

I smiled at the message. Sophie noticed. "What you smiling at?" she asked, leaning to the side to see my phone screen. I closed the phone quick.

"Just a joke Nate told me," I lied. I was not ready to tell them about MysteriousDude until I was sure who he was. Well, he better be a he. Before Sophie could investigate more, Charlotte shouted from downstairs that Nate was here. "I gotta go," I mumbled before leaving the room.

Before I left, I turned to see Sophie looking at me suspiciously as Cecily screamed at the television, "Go Girl on Fire!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So-<strong>

**Tessa: WHO IS MYSTERIOUSDUDE****?**

**Mortmain: Me**

**Tessa: What?!**

**Me: Don't listen to him *kicks Mortmain out of the room* Sorry guys no spoilers here!**

**Tessa: But-**

**Me: Shall I get Jem and Will in here and ask you infront of them who is a better kisser, Jem or Will?**

**Tessa: ...**

**Me: That's what I thought. Anyway, I hoped you loved this chapter! Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! If you're a Sideon fan, I suggest you guys go read my new story, The Scar. Tell me your thoughts on this chapter in the reviews and I'll be looking forward to it! Byee xoxo.**


	3. We Have Secrets, But No Boyfriends

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. By the way, no MysteriousDude in this chapter.**

**IluvMagnus101: Both possible reasons why it could be Jem or Will. ;)**

**1FanGirlGeek: True about the quotes thing, but what MysteriousDude quoted was not in the book, but in the movie. THANKS! :)**

**Jillessa Heronstairs: You have a long way to go to find out who MysteriousDude is ;) Sorry I'm evil MUWHAHAHA. So I can't steal your word, but you can steal TessaElsaHerondale's threats? Church hates everyone until he met James Carstairs. I have nothing to say, but THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT! your reviews are better than a 100 :') when a girl says she wants something as much as she wants candy, she is serious XD :) AGAIN THANKS! :)**

**The-Finale-Hope: Then keep hoping, you might be right! It's okay, I understand. It's enough you reviewed :)**

**MagicMissy: by the Angel, I want to fan girl over Will now XD waiting is tough.**

* * *

><p>I was trying to catch anyone spying on me when Jem and Will sat down across me on the grass in the courtyard. I turned to face them quickly. "Why are you so jumpy today?" Will asked before taking a bite from his chicken sandwich.<p>

"Why are you so annoying?" I countered back.

"The right question is why am I so charming?" Jem and I sighed at Will at the same time. Jem caught me eye and grinned.

I smiled for the first time since MysteriousDude's last email. I noticed that Sophie and Cecily weren't with Jem and Will. I asked where they were. Jem replied, "Sophie is studying and Cecily has detention."

Will looked at me sympathetically. "Even when her head isn't in a book, she has no idea what is happening in the world," he stated. I glared and hit his head. "Ouch! Are there no limits to you after the insults?"

I smirked. "With you, never." Jem laughed. We ate our food in silence before I noticed a guy leaning against the entrance from the school to the courtyard. He had dark hair swept over his forehead and eyes, but I could tell he was looking at us. He looked mysterious.

_MysteriousDude._

I found myself standing up. Jem and Will looked at me in confusion. I ignored their gazes and walked over to the guy. He noticed me coming. He titled his head as if confused though I could see that the tips of his mouth was turned upwards as if I amused him. _I'll give him a show alright. _I reached him and put my hands on my hips. I glare at him and stares back, amusement and curiosity in his eyes.

"Can I help you?" He finally asked.

"Yeah. It's not nice to stare," I replied coldly.

He looked me up and down. "But it is nice to stare at something even nicer," he responded, smirking.

I clenched my teeth and I found myself in the mood to punch someone. "Stop sending me emails."

The curiosity and amusement was drained out of his eyes as confusion replaced them. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Issac!" I turned around to see Will and Jem walking over. "What's up man?"

"I am not sure," he replied to Will. I noticed how he seemed so focus on Will as he tapped his fingers anxiously against his jeans. I glanced at Jem to see him staring at the guy, Issac, as if felt guilty about something he did to Issac. "This chick" -he titled his head at me and I scowled- "is mad for some reason."

"Maybe you stole her book? God gave her books instead of true love and you know how girls act if someone steals their boyfriends." I scowled at Will who just winked.

"Actually I stole _your_ book," Issac said. "It's in my locker."

"What book?" Will said frowning.

"French."

Realization dawned on his face. "Screw you man!" he exclaimed to Issac. He pretended to be mad, but he was smiling. "My french teacher nearly ate me when I told her I didn't have it."

"Doesn't Mrs. Summer wants to eat everyone anyway?" Will grinned at Issac.

He turned to us and announced, "I'm going with Issac here to get my book. See you guys later." Just like that, he walked away with Issac.

"Okay.."

"Tessa?" Jem asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why were you so mad at Issac?" he inquired. I froze. For a minute, I considered telling Jem about MysteriousDude because he would be kind unlike Will. The next minute, I decided not to. It wasn't fair to drag Jem into my problem when I always keep on going to him for advice or help. I should give him a break.

"I thought he was checking me out. I was wrong, he came for Will," I said making an excuse up. Jem nodded, believing me which I was glad for. I noticed that Jem still looked guilty. I wanted to ask him about Issac, but I held myself back.

After all, we have all have our secrets.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Hmm. Why is Jem guilty? Is Issac MysteriousDude?<strong>

**Mortmain: IT'S ME.**

**Me: Shut up! YOU'RE DEAD ANYWAY! *pushes him out of the room***

**Tessa: TELL ME WHO IT IS.**

**Me: No *pushes her out of the room* anyway, please review. Byee! xoxo**


End file.
